fatal_fiction_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Eddy
Eddy is one of the three protagonists/main protagonist in the animated comedy television series Ed, Edd n Eddy. Fanon Wiki ideas so far * Eddy vs. Eric Cartman Possible Opponents * Dan (Dan Vs) * Red (Angry Birds) * Raphael (Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles) * Steve (Minecraft) * The Loud House ** Luan Loud ** Lynn Loud * SpongeBob SquarePants ** Mr. Krabs ** Plankton * Gumball Watterson (The Amazing World of Gumball) * Sans (Undertale) * Risky Boots (Shantae) * Mickey and Friends ** Donald Duck ** Scrooge McDuck * Stanley Pines (Gravity Falls) * Scar (The Lion King) * Benson Dunwoody (Regular Show) * The Simpsons ** Bart Simpson ** Homer Simpson * The Joker (DC Comics) * Mandy (The Grim Adventures of Billy & Mandy) * Family Guy ** Chris Griffin ** Meg Griffin * Robbie Rotten (LazyTown) * Stan Smith (American Dad) * Pilaf (Dragon Ball Z) * Manic the Hedgehog (Sonic the Hedgehog) * Ren Hoek (Ren and Stimpy) * Charlie Brown (Peanuts) * Sly Cooper (...) * Shaggy Roggers (Scooby-Doo) * Wario (Super Mario Bros.) * Timmy Turner (The Fairly OddParents) * Jimmy Hopkins (Bully) * Daffy Duck (Looney Tunes) With the Eds * My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic ** Cutie Mark Crusaders ** The Dazzlings * Randy, Keith and Troy (Jeff the Killer) * Eddsworld (...) * Beavis and Butthead (...) * The Animatronics (Five Nights at Freddy's) * Warner Siblings (Animaniacs) * Dipper, Stan and Mabel Pines (Gravity Falls) * Billy, Mandy and Grim (The Grim Adventures of Billy & Mandy) * Team Rocket Trio (Pokémon) * Homer Simpson, Bart Simpson and Lisa Simpson (The Simpsons) * SpongeBob SquarePants, Patrick Star and Squidward Tentacles (SpongeBob SquarePants) * Heavy, Medic, and The Scout (Team Fortress 2) * Stan Marsh, Kyle Broflovski and Eric Cartman (South Park) * Peter Griffin, Stewie Griffin and Brian Griffin (Family Guy) * Garnet, Pearl and Amethyst (Steven Universe) * Sly Cooper, Bentley and Murray (Sly Cooper) * Crash Bandicoot, Coco Bandicoot and Crunch Bandicoot (Crash Bandicoot) * Phineas Flynn and Ferb Fletcher (Phineas and Ferb) * Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (...) * The Powerpuff Girls ** The Powerpuff Girls ** The Rowdypuff Boys History In a town called Peach Creek, Eddy Skipper McGee was born to two unidentified parents and an older brother who put him through horrible physical abuse for nearly his whole life whenever he could, making his childhood the furthest thing from a sweet and happy one. The only two things Eddy ever wanted were friends and, of course, jawbreakers, but he was never able to afford them. He soon met the superhumanly strong but intellectually questionable Ed and the nerdy neat freak Edd, better known as "Double D" to the neighborhood. The three become the closest of friends and formed a group that Eddy led in twisting and trouncing the truth to trick the other kids of the cul-de-sac into giving up their hard-earned allowances in the name of purchasing comically-oversized jawbreakers. As a result of their schemes, the Eds frequently ran afoul of the other kids in the neighborhood — and things rarely went well for the three. The Eds also had to deal with a trio of sisters, the Kankers, who wanted nothing more than to make the Eds their husbands and kiss them all day and night (a fate to which the Eds sternly objected). Fatal Fiction Info Background * Full name: Eddy Skipper McGee * Alias: Skipper (middle name), Pipsqueak (by his brother), Ed-boy (by Rolf), Dork/Dorky (by Kevin), Flathead (by Sarah), Three-haired Ed-boy (by Rolf), No-Neck Chump (by Unknown) * Age: 12 * Height: Unknown * Weight: Unknown * Occupations: Former con artist, student, leader of the Eds * Hobbies: Making money, eating jawbreakers (or trying to eat jawbreakers), formerly scamming the neighborhood kids to buy jawbreakers * Is a professional scammer * Based on Danny Antonucci's two sons * Is a fan of Tom Jones and Barry White, evidenced by the records and posters in his room * Might be a fan of pro wrestling, as in Tag Yer Ed, he claims that wrestling is "the ultimate de-wimpifier", and also seems to know a lot about the technical aspects of wrestling Powers and Abilities * Pranking * Great speed * Pranking skills * Charisma * Manipulation * Great strength * Extreme Toon Force/Durability * Great intelligence Weapons * Snow Cone Cannon * El Mongo Stink Bombs * Furry Dice * Big Fish * Health Jawbreaker * Special Jawbreaker * Jet Pack * His hair can turn into a helicopter if he pulls on his wallet chain * Alien Vacuum * Cursed Telephone * Hypno Wheel * Ray of Riches * Bowling Ball Cannon * Thingamajig * Baking Soda Vapor Barrier * Elevator Boots Feats * He is strong enough to lift Ed, who can effortlessly lift buildings with ease * Effortlessly lifted people up and toss them numerous times, despite his size * K.Oed sewer crocodiles * Tore off a street lamp and used it as a weapon * Uprooted a fire hydrant * Can send other characters flying into the sky just by kicking them * Effortlessly lifted a bed and smashed it over Edd * Can lift and hold power cells the size of himself * Able to effortlessly juggle common household furniture * Uprooted a house from the ground by jumping on a jack * Picked Kevin up and slammed him multiple times * Can keep up with Kevin's bike, which is as fast as the modern motorcycle * Can keep up with Ed, who can rewind time just by running * Fast enough to run up walls * Once ran so fast that he created a speed animation * Endured a vicious beating from his older brother * Survived a fall from outer space with barely a scratch * Survived getting a hole chewed through his torso and was unfazed by it * Survived getting crushed by a house * Survived getting electrocuted * Survived numerous curses after he found a cursed telephone * Survived the final trial of the Hairy Chest of Resilience Badge * He, Edd and Ed survived being frozen into a block of ice and melting into a puddle afterwards * Has tanked point blank explosions * Built an entire city out of cardboard in less than a day with the help of his friends * Beat both Captain Melonhead and Kevin * Pranked the entire neighborhood with a giant stink bomb * Performed a scam that somehow nuked half the neighborhood and severely injured the kids sans Sarah and Jimmy * Defended Edd from the Kanker sisters by scaring them off with his yelling * Learned all of his lessons in Big Picture Show, finally reformed, and became friends with everybody in the cul-de-sac * Somehow has knowledge of the Kids Next Door * Met Captain Planet * Ultimately helped save the Cartoon Network multiverse from the likes of Aku, Vilgax, Mandark and Mojo Jojo, along with the Powerpuff Girls, Ben Tennyson, Samurai Jack and Dexter Weaknesses * Hot-headed * Stubborn * Impatient * Immature * Tends to show off * Sometimes over looks important details * Broccoli * Abused by his older brother * Can become extremely angry, aggressive, and/or crazy if any of the following happen to him. ** When there aren't any kids for him to scam. ** When people start destroying his room and breaking his personal items for no purpose ** When he loses his magazines and they are not found after a while ** When people mock him because of his short height * Pancakes give him gas * His report card grades are all the same: F * May have trust issues, most likely due to his history with his brother, which was shown when he displayed paranoia when he was accepted by the kids as "Carl" in Pick an Ed Category:What-If? Combatants Category:Male Category:Cartoon Network Characters Category:Heroes Category:Combatants with Superhuman Strength Category:Eponymous Characters Category:Flight Users Category:Water Manipulators Category:Team Leaders Category:Angry Combatants Category:1990s Category:Regeneration Category:Electricity Manipulators Category:Toon Force Users